livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Rooney
Parker Rooney is the tritagonist in Liv and Maddie. He is the youngest child of the family and is 13 years old. Parker seems to be a bit adventurous and courageous. Parker is portrayed by Tenzing Norgay Trainor. Personality Parker is an adventurous and courageous boy to a manipulative, scheming, teenage inventor. He shows a tendency to behave older than he is with his friends and family. Despite he is usually being lazy, messy, and childish, Parker has a great love for science and for his family. Biography Background Parker was born to Pete and Karen Rooney, being the last child they had. He was born and raised in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. It is implied by Liv that Parker has always been childish. In Twin-A-Rooney she says (speaking to Parker and Joey), "I was so worried you two had grown up while I was gone." History Parker is first introduced in the series in Twin-A-Rooney. In the episode, Parker, along with Joey, plan to take advantage of their parents' distraction towards Liv and Maddie and build a bro cave in their room, using household appliances such as the refrigerator, the TV, etc. Eventually, their parents find out after the refrigerator falls down from upstairs to downstairs. Appearance Parker is a young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite skinny and fairly short. He also has tanned skin. Parker usually is seen in a regular T-shirt and pants. He also is usually seen with the front of his hair gelled up. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths As revealed in the opening credits of the show, and in the episode "Sleep-A-Rooney" Parker is seen to be good at karate. He is shown to be a science genius in various episodes, even good enough to enter a high school science club despite only being thirteen at the time. Weaknesses TBA, P.E. (Physical Education) He's afraid of thunder. Parker's inventions are known to blow up or fail. Relationships Family Maddie Rooney (Older Sister) Maddie and Parker are brother and sister. They love each other and playing games together. Liv Rooney (Older Sister) Liv and Parker are brother and sister. It is shown that Liv loves Parker and his childish ways. When she comes home from Hollywood in Twin-A-Rooney, she tells him and Joey, "I was so worried you two had grown up while I was gone." In the episode Sleep-A-Rooney, Liv tries to bond with Parker, by helping plan his sleepover party. Joey Rooney (Older Brother; Best friends) Joey and Parker are brothers and they have a close bond. They spend a lot of time together and often hang out. They both enjoy playing video games together. (See: Joey and Parker (relationship) for more info about their relationship) Karen Rooney (Mother) Karen is Parker's mother. Pete Rooney (Father) Pete is Parker's father. Friends Reggie (Best Friends) Parker and Reggie have fun playing pranks and they also share the same favorite TV show, Linda & Heather. Quotes 'Twin-A-Rooney' 'Team-A-Rooney' 'Sleep-A-Rooney' 'Steal-A-Rooney' 'Skate-A-Rooney' 'Fa La La La-A-Rooney' 'BFF-A-Rooney' 'Song-A-Rooney' Trivia *He enjoys playing video games. *He seems to be really close to his elder brother Joey Rooney. *In Sleep-A-Rooney, it is revealed that he was 6 when Liv left for Hollywood. *It was also revealed that he wore choo-choo train pajamas. *He does karate. His actor is a martial artist in real life. *He has a blue belt in karate. *He wanted his friends to talk about his sleepover party at recess, so he could get invited to other sleepover parties. (Sleep-A-Rooney) *He helped Evan earn his blue belt in Slump-A-Rooney. *He's a big fan of Space Werewolves, along with his elder brother Joey Rooney. * His favorite show is "Linda & Heather" (Kathy-Kan-A-Rooney), along with his friends Reggie and Splat. Parker is more or less open about this now. *He shares a room with Joey. *His address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *He has a celebrity crush on South Salamanca (BFF-A-Rooney) *He likes to cause trouble. *In Season 3 his voice appeared to be slightly deeper due to his actor Tenzing Trainor going through puberty. *He is also shown to have grown to his sisters' (Liv and Maddie) height in Season 3. *He has created a circuit of tunnels throughout the house that lead to other locations around the town, including the school. *he has an unknown middle name, and according to himself and Reggie it's embarrassing Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Rooney Family Category:Males Category:Kids